Fenrisulfr
Fenrisulfr The name Fenrisulfr is chosen from the name of the Giant Wolf of the Gods of Aesir, who is said will only ever be loosed upon the world at Ragnarok, the name of the final war of the Gods. Teutoburg feels that the same is true for it's armies. while it is true that it has already unleashed many examples of military excellence both engaging in Alliance conflicts, such as the ICP Reformation War and numerous others of Norden Verein's conflicts, and in it's own personal affairs in Teutoburg's continued campaigns against Communism and the impervious Bolschevist threat The Fenrisulfr of Teutoburg uses many prominant symbols of power, these symbols including the Totenkopf, or Death's Head, a symbol which at one point was used by all European armies as a symbolic tradition. The Othala Rune, which is from one of rune sets associated with Odin, and is a symbol of power, strength, and loyalty to ones kin. In all forms of Fenrisulfr doctrine used by the Nation of Teutoburg, one will be able to see the atleast one these symbols, most common of which will be the full Fenrisulfr Crest (featured on right) which is used by the Fenrisulfr commanders to make any statements official. Other things that one will commonly see during times of war is the National flag being replaced with Teutoburg's National war flag to show support for the military effort. Teutoburg's Policies Regarding Military With the implimentation of a mandatory minimum 5 years of active military service within the nation of Teutoburg by Iron Eclipse and beyond that laws which dictate that all citizens of Teutoburg are soldiers first. The working belief of a true warrior state has been implimented, and various funding, and aid programs been established on the citizens to begin selective breeding, and training so as to create the ideal soldiering nation. These policies have come through with great success, and approval of the public who believes that the only true way to achieve honour, is to die for ones Nation. Currently practiced military policies within Teutoburg have also allowed for the implimentation of various steps toward the ultimate goal of ethnic purification. The idea of forming genetically superior soldiers, to those present in the rest of the world is one that is looked upon with great anticipation, both by the people, and by their governing powers. In an effort to lower costs of training the Nations military, Iron Eclipse has authorized the use of political prisoners, Rogues, and criminals from the law to be used as opposition forces in Live fire infantry training. The prisoners are forced to role play in various positions, varying from POW, to playing the roles of armed terrorists, and Opposition forces. The films are later analysed by military officials to determine methods to improve tactics. The Teutoburg government is soon planning on expanding their programs of engineered breeding, so as that those members of the Reich who are diagnosed as being incurably ill by mental defecit,(homosexuals, autistic, psychopathic) can also be used by the military in these forms of exercises. Elite Technology Since the evolution of Teutoburg's main fighting force from a series of Terrorist cells into a government sanctioned fighting force it has enjoyed countless benefits and privelidges that were not accessible previously. Technology within the Nation has soared, and as such military development has struggled to remain astride the latest technological advancements. Some of the newest, and most utilized tools that have been developed have been the latest model of the Panzer, developed to fight regardless of conditions. The new model also features roughed, and angular armour which can be attached to it's exterior shell serving to deflect any incomming rounds from AAWs. Other improvements featured within the new Panzers is Thermal imagery, giving a decided advantage to the Tank Commander, the machine gunner and the driver, and the main gunner. Other technological advancements include adaptations of the F22 Raptor fighter jets, and the Tuplov TU-160 bombers. The Úlfhéðnar ]] Iron Eclipse, the first Fuhrer of Teutoburg is a firm supporter of his the national the Fenrisulfr, seeing to it that they are given exemplary funding, and training. At present a good portion of the funds allocated by Teutoburg to the military are being placed into the development of Biological and chemical weapons. These military research programs are close coupled with the Nation of Teutoburg's policies firm standards on Darwinist breeding theories, and Genetic research. The many programs in practice are in fact the seperate pieces to the much larger Project Aasgard the purpouse of which has been documented as being, "to perfect the Teutoburgan volk, giving them in essence an invulnerability to all forms of biological attacks, be it as minor as inferior breeding partners to as major as a full scale biological warfare." The thesis of this testing is to take the recessive genes which can be found in the current Teutoburgan volk, and transform them into the Ultra dominant genes capable of both overiding and destroying all forms of genetic impurity. Several key national officials have been quoted as saying, " Superior genetics, combined with top of the line training will make us unstoppable!" Should the program prove successful, the population have been debating as to whether or not the program would be accepted by the remainder of the European nations within the alliance of Norden Verein who already prides it's self in being one of the most militaristically advanced alliances within CN. The Úlfhéðnar is the most prized regiment within all of Teutoburg under whose roster lay several legions of fully trained soldiers, who are exclusively subject to the best training. (reference picture below). While it is often speculated, (while unconfirmed by officials) that members of the Úlfhéðnar are given exclusively regulated breeding rights within the nation of Teutoburg so as to improve the genetic characteristics of the entire Reich. It is believed that each member of the Úlfhéðnar is required by Teutoburgan law to submit his/ her sexual partners to be approved by the state before the couple are allowed to mate. Photograph of Teutoburg's Úlfhéðnar in a live fire Infantry exercise against an assembled group of convicts, and political prisoners. Demise On the 12th of September/ 2007 with the formation of Ásgarðr the Fenrisulf was dissolved by the Úlfhéðnar who now serve as a globally elite fighting force, and the complete military body of Ásgarðr Category:Teutoburg